


Scalpel Blades

by unfortunately7



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bloodplay, Creampie, F/M, Masochism, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: Enjoy~I love Sano so much oml he's precious





	Scalpel Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~  
> I love Sano so much oml he's precious

"Wake up."

Cold light bit into your eyes through your eyelids. You slid open your eyes, just a crack, adjusting to the glare. 

"My apologies," stated a cold vice. Suddenly the light was moved away from your face. "I trust that feels better."

Now that your eyes could function correctly, your vision came into focus. A grim looking man stared down at you, his mouth a thin, unfeeling slit on his face. 

"Who are you," you choked out. Your throat was sore, as though someone had choked you.

"My name is Sano. I am a medical student."

Fuzzy memories began to surface in your head. "You... you were in that bar, weren't you?"

Sano nodded. "Yes, I was. That's where I locate most of my victims."

Your heart speed up and your muscles stiffened. You noticed you were strapped down. "V- victims?" He nodded.

"You see, in med school, one can only dissect already dead specimen. However, I have found that live specimen prove to be much more interesting." He turned and began to move something around, something metallic.

"So, are you going to kill me?" You were surprised by the boldness of your tone. He glanced over his shoulder at you. 

"Eventually, yes." He turned away again. I fell silent.

You were oddly calm. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. You were scared, yes, but at least you wouldn't suffer long, right? 

He turned back around, brandishing a scalpel. The blade glinted in the sterile light. He tapped the blade to his fingertip. "Do you have any blood-borne illnesses?"

"No."

"Are you currently sexually active?"

You blushed. "No."

"Are you taking any medications, illegal or subscribed?"

"No."

"How often do you consume alcohol?"

"Not very often."

"Do you have any diagnosed medical conditions?" 

"No."

"Thank you for your cooperation. It gets very tiresome when my subjects refuse to answer my questions."

You nodded. "Well, I'm going to die anyway, so there's no point in resisting," you sighed. Sano raised an eyebrow. "I mean, what's the point in causing unnecessary tension?"

"A very interesting point of view, I must say. You are very odd."

You shrugged. "Takes one to know one," you snorted. He struggled not to smile at your joke. He sighed.

"Usually I would use a local anesthetic, but I want to study the human reaction to pain in differing areas of the body. The less you struggle, the quicker this will be," he added, noticing you tense up. You relaxed your body as much as you could. He brought scalpel blade to your collar bone. 

The cut was not deep, but it burned like fire. You bit down on the soft inside of your cheek, trying not to cry out. You tasted a hint of blood. The stroke of the blade was slow and careful, following the line of your clavicle from shoulder to shoulder. You felt blood beading up on your skin. Your hands were trembling.

"Hmm," Sano hummed. He seemed perplexed at your relative lack of reaction. He lowered the scalpel again,this time at your bicep. Again, the wound was not deep enough to cause permanent damage. He pressed slightly harder further down. You gave in and whimpered, a tiny whine that escaped your throat before you could stop it. He pulled away, satisfied. 

"You seem determined not to show any vulnerability. Why?"

You laughed, a small trembling noise that sounded strange to your ears. "I don't want to give you the satisfaction."

He broke into a sadistic grin. "I will break you," he said with a certain resolve that made your skin crawl. He pressed the scalpel to the center of your chest. He ripped a red ribbon all the way down to your belly button. You shuddered, the blood tickling your skin. You just now noticed that you were completely naked. He smiled again and pressed the blade to your outer thigh.

"Ah-ah..."

Had you really just made that sound?

It would seem that you had. He looked taken aback for a moment, but then continued, inching the blade closer to the softer skin of your inner thigh. You bit your lip and shivered, closing your eyes. The blade was pulled away.

Suddenly, you felt a hand on your leg. One of Sano's fingers ran over the new cut, smearing the blood. You opened your eyes. Your heart felt like it was beating out of your chest. He raised his hand to your face, resting his finger on your lip. Without thinking, you took his fingertip into your mouth, sucking it clean of your metallic blood. His cheeks were red and his breathing just a bit heavier than before. He pulled his hand away.

His finger, damp from your mouth, found its way to your heated center. He pressed down on your clitoris, watching as you shuddered at the contact to the swollen pearl. His gloved finger circle the bundle of nerves, pressing. You closed your eyes, mewling. He slipped his finger downwards, prodding at your vulva. Slowly, carefully, he worked his finger into you. You were almost panting now. You turned your head and noticed a prominent tenting of his pants.

His eyes flickered downwards, as though he had just realized because of your glance that he was erect. You locked eyes with him. He seemed unsure now, cold exterior cracking just a tiny bit.

"Sano," you whimpered softly. "Please."

"I can't let you go."

"I know. But please... I want to touch you befo- before you kill me," you murmured, cheeks heated. 

He pulled his hand away, disappointment momentarily setting into you. But instead of leaving or ignoring what you had said, he reached down and unzipped his pants, drawing himself out slowly. He hoisted himself up over you. He was straddling you now. He reached up and did something unexpected.

Soon, the straps on your wrists had been released. He pulled away, planting his hands on both sides of your head. You reached up and entwined your fingers with his soft hair. He leaned down, and suddenly his lips were pressed to yours. He was startlingly cold. 

His cock pressed against you. Your were already slicked and ready. He pushed into, slowly,teasing you. You groaned into his mouth. He filled you up so well... it was marvelous. He began to move, hips slowly pressing against your and then drawing away. You coud feel the heat building in your body, your toes curling. You clenched around him and arched your back, face pulling away from his as you moaned his name. His eyes were closed blissfully as he came into you, not bothering even an attempt at pulling out. He rested his head on your chest, the blood from your collar bone thankfully dry.

"I can't let you leave... but you're different. I- if you'd like, you could stay here and help me with my... research. You seem curious, like me," he murmured into your skin.

"I'd like that a lot."

He raised his head, seeming surprised by your answer. A genuine smile broke over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!!!!!


End file.
